Ashiteru
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Christmas one-shot. Ken is going home for the holidays, and his mother and sisters are eager to meet his 'girlfriend'. Will the truth come to light, or will he make the biggest mistake of his life? Rating for some language. Ran/Ken mild Youji/Omi. Fluff.


Disclaimer: My name is not Takehito Koyasu, and I am not part of Project Weiss. This means, I unfortunatly do not own Weiss Kreuz. If I did, Yaoi goodness would reign supreme.

AN: I've really been on an AxK kick lately, so I dug up a few of my old, unfinished one-shots, and did my best to finish them up. I was going for something sweet wth this particular fic...I just hope I acomplished it. If anyone is too OOC, feel free to bash me in the head with Takatori-baka's favorite golf club. Also, I couldn't resist throwing in the YxO. It's not usually a favorite pairing of mine, but I thought it fit. Well, I can't think of anything else, so on to the fic.

* * *

Ken paced his room, trying to figure out exactly where he went wrong. He'd had the happiest life he could imagine with the person he loved most, and lost it all in a moment to his damned pride.

It all started out so…normal…at first. He'd gone out with Aya. It was their three month anniversary. Usually Ken ignored such insignificant dates, but things with Aya were different. For one, there was no guarantee either would live through the next mission, which made every small milestone worth celebrating. Secondly, they'd managed to hide it well thus far. The only ones that knew of their relationship were Omi and Youji, who had a few secrets of their own. All Ken could think was 'If Kritker ever found out…' He hadn't even taken into account what would happen if others found out.

He'd had a nice night out with Aya. The two had gone to dinner before visiting Aya's favorite museum and going to see a movie Ken had been anxiously awaiting. Most of their dates went like this, with a heavy dose careful compromise. Little did Siberian know, things had grown much more complicated back at home.

* * *

"Moshi moshi!" Omi answered cheerfully. "Koneko no Sumi Ie. This is Omi, how can I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Ken please…" The woman sounded like she was middle aged or later.

Omi paused. He was unsure what a safe answer would be, so he gave as close to the truth as he could. "I'm afraid he's out on a date at the moment…"

"A date?" The woman sounded pleasantly surprised. "I had no idea he was seeing anyone…"

"It's a fairly recent…thing…" Omi was growing nervous. He was beginning to wonder if he'd said the right thing. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, this is Hinako. Please ask him to call me." The woman gave a small amused laugh. "He should have the number."

Omi said, smiling despite himself. "I'll make sure he gets the message as soon as he gets back."

"Thank you." With that, the woman hung up and all of Ken's problems started in.

* * *

"Night, Love." Aya said, giving his brunette lover a chaste kiss on the check.

"That's it?" Ken wondered, a little disappointed. "No..?"

"Not tonight, Hidaka." The redhead said as he started towards his room. "It's getting late, and you have to open up tomorrow…"

Ken sighed. With most, he could probably talk his way into a little action. With Aya, no meant no. No exceptions. With a sigh, he turned and headed for his own room, stopping aburuptly when he saw a note with Omi's handwriting.

_Hinako-San called twice. She'd like for you to call her first thing tomorrow morning. She said you had the number. If not, it's on the caller ID in the kitchen. Hope you two had fun. Goodnight! Omi _

'I'll call just before my shift.' Ken thought as he pulled the note off his door and headed into his room. 'I wonder what Okaa-san wants…'

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Hidaka household."

"Kazumi-chan?" Ken asked upon hearing his younger sister's voice.

"Onii-chan!" the teen exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting you to call."

"Kaa-san called for me last night, but I was out…"

"On a date?" The girl giggled. "My very own Onii-chan finally got himself a girlfriend…"

Ken paled. What had Omi told his mother last night? "Funny. Can I talk to Kaa-san?"

"Yeah, here you go…" The teen passed the phone to her mother. Ken could stil hear her giggles in the background.

"Ken?" The older woman asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san…Omi said you called last night."

"Twice." The woman laughed. "That must have been some date…"

'Shit!' Ken mentally cursed. "It…er…was…" He cleared his throat. "Was there something you needed, Kaa-san?"

"Well dear, Christmas is in a few weeks…" His mother began. "And Kazumi and Izumi are out of school. We were all hoping you could come visit."

Ken looked at a nearby calander. He did have vacation time coming. "I'm sure I can get away for a few days…"

"Wonderful!" The woman exclaimed. "Say…why don't you bring this new girlfriend of yours?" She gave another laugh. "Everyone here wants to meet her."

'Double Shit!' He thought. "We'll see…" He cleared his throat once more. "I have to go Kaa-san…I'm on duty at the shop in a few minutes."

"Alright dear. Call and let me know when you're coming down."

"I will, Kaa-san. Ja!"

"Ja!"

With that, Ken hung up the phone and began to hit his head on the wall. 'I've got to do something…'

* * *

"Aya…we need to talk…" Ken began as soon as the door was closed to the leader's room.

"If it's about going to see your family, Omi told me you wanted the time off." Aya interrupted. He then gave his lover a rare smile. "Of course you can have the time off."

"Thank you…" Ken half stuttered. "But there's more."

"What, Love?" Aya asked. He set down the book he'd been reading, and patted the bed beside him, offering his lover a seat.

Ken shook his head, declining the seat. He tried to ignore how attractive Aya looked with those little reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. 'Damn…he's sexy no matter what…'

"Well…um…"

"Spit it out, Hidaka…" There was still a very playful tone to his voice.

'It's now of never, Hidaka.' He mentally readied himself before speaking up. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Wh-what?"

"It's just…it's nothing personal…but I always get burned out in relationships. I'm surprised ours lasted this long." He did his best to sound like an ass. Perhaps it would hurt less if he hated him. "You're a good guy, and a great friend…but we shouldn't be lovers any more. Don't worry…I'm sure you'll find someone new…"

He slowly turned towards the door to leave, halfway expecting Aya to call out to him. No such call came, and after a tense moment, he left for his own room. Halfway down the hall, someone did call out to him, but it wasn't Aya.

"Hey, Kenken…"

"Not now, Youji…"

"Something wrong kiddo?"

Ken said nothing, but looked towards the blonde. Tears were already flooding his vision. "Everything's fine." With that, he ran to his room, not giving Youji a chance to press further.

* * *

An unnerving silence filled the mission room as the small team awaited their orders. Aya stood, leaning against the wall near Manx, and Ken sat at the base of the stairs. An entire room's distance between them didn't seem to be enough, and Omi was sure Aya's glares were lowering the room's temperature. It had been like this for every mission the last week or so.

'Only three more days…' Ken thought. 'Then I'll be out of here for a week…maybe he'll feel a little better by the time I get back.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Did I do the right thing?' he wondered. 'Would it have been better to tell Okaa-san and the others that—'

"Siberian!" Manx's sharp voice cut through his thoughts. "I said are you in on this mission?"

"Yeah." Ken replied, half heartedly, taking the folder from Omi and flipping through it.

"Actually, I think this is just a three man job." Aya interrupted his voice as frigid as his glare. "We'll go. Siberian can sit this one out. Besides, he's got a trip to prepare for." His voice was bitter enough to make Manx take a step back in surprise.

"Aya…" Omi said softly, but Youji quieted the younger boy with a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Ken shrugged, tossed the folder aside, and went upstairs without another word.

* * *

So here he was, pacing his room, trying to figure out how everything went so wrong. 'Simple.' He thought bitterly. 'I'm a coward…an ass...' He collapsed onto his bed, mulling over the last week. Ken had barely eaten, barely slept, and barely contained the urge to crawl back to Aya begging for forgiveness. 'No…it's better this way…' He decided. 'If Kaa-san knew, she'd be devastated…'

"Ken-kun…" Omi's voice meekly called as the young blonde poked his head through the narrow crack in the door. "We're leaving now. I left some dinner in the kitchen."

"Okay…" Ken half answered, noy looking up. Omi knew the food will still be there, untouched, when the group returned. Still, he nodded, and closed the door as he left.

* * *

"Onii-chan…you look horrible…" Izumi said, looking up at her older brother as he entered the small house Christmas Eve.

"And you're as beautiful as ever." He replied, half sarcastically.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Kazumi asked. She was peeking excitedly around Ken, thinking this mystery woman may be hiding behind her brother.

"Aya…couldn't come…" Ken stammered. He held out a bag. "Here, put these gifts under the tree."

The twins nodded, and headed off for the living room. Ken sighed, carrying his bag up to his room. It looked the same as it had when he left. There were soccer posters hung about. He stopped when his gaze fell on a poster of a Japanese pop idol. As a teen, he'd thought he was in love with her, and that she was the most beautiful creature in existance. He scoffed, carefully taking the poster down. Now, his definitions were different. "I'll give it to Izumi…she likes her, I think…" He decided as he began to unpack.

"Ken?" A voice called from downstairs.

"Yes, Kaa-san?"

"I'm making your favorite for dinner…"

"I'll be down soon." Ken promised.

* * *

Ken lied his way through not eating much, and managed to talk his way into turning in early. Not that it did any good. He lay there in his bed until the early morning hours, thinking of Aya. 'As soon as I get back…' He decided before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

While asleep, he had a dream. Possibly the most terrifying dream he'd ever had. Aya had gone on a mission by himself. Everything went fine until Schwarz appeared. With no help, the four made quick work of the redhead. They stood laughing as he died at their feet. "Ken…ashiteru…" He managed with his last gasping breath.

Ken awoke with a start. He looked around, and was surprised to see both his sisters at his bedside.

"What's wrong, Onii-chan?" Izumi asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We heard you making strange noises all the way in our room…" Kazumi elaborated, mimicking her sister's action.

"It's nothing…" Ken lied. "I'm just…a little tired…"

"Kaa-san said it's time for breakfast and presents…" Izumi said, trying to make her brother feel a little more at ease.

"I'll be right down." Ken said with a smile. "I think I want to shower first. Go on without me."

"You sure?" Kazumi asked.

"Positive." He gave each girl a kiss on the forehead and a soft shove. Once they were gone, he grabbed clothes and headed for the shower. Nothing seemed to get that dream out of his head. 'Kritker doesn't give missions at Christmas…' He thought. Still, once he was out and dressed, he returned to his room and called Omi's cell.

"Ken-kun?" Omi asked. "Merry Christmas. How's your visit."

"Merry Christmas, and it's going well." He paused. "Say…is Aya there…?"

"No, he left early this morning…no explanation…why?"

"No reason." Ken sighed before smiling. "Say, I'll let you go. Don't let Yotan trick you into standing under any mistletoe, ok?"

Omi laughed, although he was obviously blushing. "Ken-kun!" he scolded. "Have fun…I'll see you in a week. Ja!"

"Ja!"

* * *

This one's for you, Izumi." Ken said, passing his younger sister a gift he'd gotten her.

"Hey, Onii-chan…I think this one was here on accident." Kazumi said, handing Ken a small box. Ken looked down and read the tag. 'To: Aya, Love Always: Ken' He stared at the box, reading the words again as he heard it 'Ken…ashiteru…'

"I've got to go." He said, jumping up suddenly. "I'll be back by tomorrow, I promise."

"Dear, what's wrong?" Concern filled his mother's voice.

"I'm an idiot…that's what wrong…" He said.

Without putting down the box, he pulled his coat half way on before pulling his shoes on. He started out the door and across the lawn where his bike was parked when he noticed an all too familiar Porsche pull up. He froze, watching as the tall redhead climbed out, a small present clutched in his hand as well.

"What's going on?" Hinako asked, joining her daughters on the small front porch.

"No idea, Kaa-san…" Both girls replied in unison.

"Aya, I—" Ken began, meeting Aya about the middle of the yard.

"Shut up, Hidaka." Aya growled before throwing his arms around the younger man. He pulled him close, lowering his lips to kiss the shocked brunette.

Ken went rigid at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Once the two parted, Ken smiled. "Aya..."

* * *

"How romantic…" The twins gushed as the family, plus Aya, once again sat around the fire.

"Would you two give it a rest…?" Ken snapped.

"It's alright." Aya admitted softly. "I'm sure my sister would be swooning right along with them…"

After a long explanation to Aya, and the rest of his family, Ken had been shocked to discover Aya had had a similar dream with Ken dying. Certain details had been omitted, due to three extra pairs of ears listening in, but Ken knew it was the same dream. He was surprised his mother was taking everything as well as she was.

"I must say I'm disappointed in you…" His mother said, as if she knew Ken was thinking about her. "I would like to think you can tell me anything and everything…I am your mother, after al, and no matter what I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san…I will tell you everything in the future…" Ken said, lowering his head. 'Everything except Weiss…'

"Oh, I brought gifts…" Aya said, motioning to a small bag he carried in earlier.

"You bought gifts for my family…?" Ken asked in awe.

"You'd do the same for me." Aya replied with a smile as he handed out the presents. He then handed Ken the small box he'd been holding earlier.

Keen took it, handing Aya his own present. He was surprised to notice they seemed about the same size and weight. Both tore away the paper, revealing a ring box. Looks were exchanged before both boxes were simultaneously opened, revealing identical silver bands, each with a delicate vine pattern engraved on top. Ken turned his over in his hand, noticing a message on the inside. 'Ashiteru.' Aya found a similar message, and looked back at Ken.

Ken slipped his ring on, watching as Aya mimicked his actions before he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Aya..."

"Same to you, Ken."

Ken took a deep breath as he said the word that seemed to haunt his thoughts since having that horrid dream. "Ashiteru."

"Ashiteru…"

Hidaka Hinako smiled as she watched the pair. True, it wasn't how she'd pictured things for her only son, but Ken was happy, and happiness was all a mother ever really wanted for her children.

"Aya-san," Kazumi said, holding the stuffed bear she'd received. "Thank you!"

"And not just for the presents." Izumi held a matching bear, hugging it tightly. "Welcome to the family!"

A comfortable, happy laughter filled the air as Ken leaned his head onto Aya's shoulder and smiled. He was sure this was his best Christmas memory ever.

* * *

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I tried to keep everyone in character, but I probably didn't Still, I hope you all liked it. I know it's no where near Christmas, but a good bit of fluff is nice year-round, ne? Please R&R.

* * *


End file.
